Apartments
by delusional-lady
Summary: Here comes chapter seven. Maybe I should stick to the horror thingy that one of my reviewers said. think about it.....Anyway, I have exams. I'm not really allowed to use the computer but..hehehe
1. Apartments 1

Apartments

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the Slam Dunk characters and I am merely borrowing them for the meantime.

Author's Notes: This is an AU fic of Slam Dunk where Hanamichi moves away from his hometown and searches for a small apartment. Dedicated to those who reviewed my Gori's Sister fic. Sorry about that. 

Koshino carefully packed his clothes in his luggage. It was five-thirty in the morning but he had somewhere to go. Today was the day he was going to leave his hometown. There was nobody to stop him. His parents were dead and his friends supported him with his desicion. After all, he was given this once in a lifetime chance of gaining a scholarship from Kainandai. Koshino may not look like it but he is a very intelligent guy. 

He was catching a train that leaves at six. Koshino had only thirty minutes to reach the train station. He was finally done with packing so he went down and out of his house. Not surprisingly, his friends were there. They came to bid farewell to their friend. After a few hugs, Koshino left.

The train ride was pretty long but it reached its destination on time. Koshino stepped out of it and gazed around. This is it. Now, time to register his papers at Kainandai. That part was easy. He was now a Kainan student. Now came the hard part. Finding the apartment. The woman at the registration counter had given him a slip of paper with an address written on it. It was an apartment near the school. If only the woman didn't give him a sly smile..

The sun was almost setting down and he was dead tired. All day of searching for apartments was in vain. He had no choice except....He brought out the small slip of paper from his pocket. There's no harm in trying..

Mitsui smiled as he fixed a cup of coffee in the kitchen. There was a cute, young man outside looking for a space in the apartment. His friend, Fujima was interviewing him. It was Fujima Kenji who owned the apartment. He was very picky about the people he rents the rooms to. 

Koshino hoped to please the tenant. this was his last chance. If he didn't get this room, he would have to either go back home or live in the streets. Fujima studied the man in front of him. He was good-looking and he certainly looks interesting. "How did you hear about this apartment?" he asked. He never really advertised the blank room of the apartment. "A woman at Kainan's office handed it to me." Koshino answered. Fujima smiled inside. So Ayako thought this guy was special. He trusted the woman's taste. Very well. 

Mitsui appeared in the small living room and laid down the cup of coffee. He saw Fujima's expression and knew for certain that the cute boy was going to stay. "Have some coffee."he offered as he sat down on the couch. Koshino nodded and thanked him as he sipped the hot drink. 

The door opened and in came a two men. One had raven hair while the other was a red head. They were both arguing loudly. Fujima eyed them sternly but both ignored him as they sat down the couch too. Following them was a man with glasses. He was carrying a lot of books with him. He too, sat down in the living room. Koshino gulped. There were so many boys. Was there an initiation or something?

Mitsui noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. "Don't worry Koshino. We're not gonna harm you or anything. It's just we need to have everyone living in the apartment decide on this. It's not just Kenji's desicion alone." Koshino nodded. He looked at the people around him. If he got in the apartment, he wondered how he was going to get along with them. The guy in glasses looked quite nice. But the two men arguing awhile ago may take a lot of his patience. 

"I don't think we need to wait for the others to arrive. Knowing them, they probably don't care who lives with us. Besides, Ayako gave him the paper, right? Then there should be no problem." Kogure said. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Kiminobu Kogure. The raven haired lad nodded at him and introduced himself as Rukawa Kaede. The red head was Hanamichi Sakuragi. His tenant as Fujima Kenji and the guy who made coffee was Mitsui Hisashi.

"I guess you're right Kogure. Miyagi will undoubtedly agree to what Ayako has chosen and I'm sure Sendoh will not complain about him. Hanagata will not complain either." Fujima said. Mitsui snickered a bit. "That settles it Koshino. You can move in right away. But, there are a few things you need to keep in mind. We live here as buddies we're very close to one another. We share everything here. The food..the drinks..the expenses...If you have a cake reserved for a special ocasion, you'd best hide it in a safe place for Hanamichi here will surely sniff it out. 

Got that?" Koshino nodded. 

It was already ten in the evening when Koshino was done with everything. The guys had helped him out and he was grateful for that. It was actually unnecessary but they insisted. "Finally!!!" Hanamichi sighed as he sunk down to the floor. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." Rukawa nodded and grabbed the red head. "Danny's." he said. Fujima grinned. "I'll call Hanagata to let him know." Kogure smiled at Koshino. "Well, what are you waiting for Koshino? Grab your coat and let's go."

I hope you guys like this first chapter of Apartments. More would be coming soon and I promise that I'll finish this one. Apartments

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the Slam Dunk characters and I am merely borrowing them for the meantime.

Author's Notes: This is an AU fic of Slam Dunk where Hanamichi moves away from his hometown and searches for a small apartment. Dedicated to those who reviewed my Gori's Sister fic. Sorry about that. 

Koshino carefully packed his clothes in his luggage. It was five-thirty in the morning but he had somewhere to go. Today was the day he was going to leave his hometown. There was nobody to stop him. His parents were dead and his friends supported him with his desicion. After all, he was given this once in a lifetime chance of gaining a scholarship from Kainandai. Koshino may not look like it but he is a very intelligent guy. 

He was catching a train that leaves at six. Koshino had only thirty minutes to reach the train station. He was finally done with packing so he went down and out of his house. Not surprisingly, his friends were there. They came to bid farewell to their friend. After a few hugs, Koshino left.

The train ride was pretty long but it reached its destination on time. Koshino stepped out of it and gazed around. This is it. Now, time to register his papers at Kainandai. That part was easy. He was now a Kainan student. Now came the hard part. Finding the apartment. The woman at the registration counter had given him a slip of paper with an address written on it. It was an apartment near the school. If only the woman didn't give him a sly smile..

The sun was almost setting down and he was dead tired. All day of searching for apartments was in vain. He had no choice except....He brought out the small slip of paper from his pocket. There's no harm in trying..

Mitsui smiled as he fixed a cup of coffee in the kitchen. There was a cute, young man outside looking for a space in the apartment. His friend, Fujima was interviewing him. It was Fujima Kenji who owned the apartment. He was very picky about the people he rents the rooms to. 

Koshino hoped to please the tenant. this was his last chance. If he didn't get this room, he would have to either go back home or live in the streets. Fujima studied the man in front of him. He was good-looking and he certainly looks interesting. "How did you hear about this apartment?" he asked. He never really advertised the blank room of the apartment. "A woman at Kainan's office handed it to me." Koshino answered. Fujima smiled inside. So Ayako thought this guy was special. He trusted the woman's taste. Very well. 

Mitsui appeared in the small living room and laid down the cup of coffee. He saw Fujima's expression and knew for certain that the cute boy was going to stay. "Have some coffee."he offered as he sat down on the couch. Koshino nodded and thanked him as he sipped the hot drink. 

The door opened and in came a two men. One had raven hair while the other was a red head. They were both arguing loudly. Fujima eyed them sternly but both ignored him as they sat down the couch too. Following them was a man with glasses. He was carrying a lot of books with him. He too, sat down in the living room. Koshino gulped. There were so many boys. Was there an initiation or something?

Mitsui noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. "Don't worry Koshino. We're not gonna harm you or anything. It's just we need to have everyone living in the apartment decide on this. It's not just Kenji's desicion alone." Koshino nodded. He looked at the people around him. If he got in the apartment, he wondered how he was going to get along with them. The guy in glasses looked quite nice. But the two men arguing awhile ago may take a lot of his patience. 

"I don't think we need to wait for the others to arrive. Knowing them, they probably don't care who lives with us. Besides, Ayako gave him the paper, right? Then there should be no problem." Kogure said. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Kiminobu Kogure. The raven haired lad nodded at him and introduced himself as Rukawa Kaede. The red head was Hanamichi Sakuragi. His tenant as Fujima Kenji and the guy who made coffee was Mitsui Hisashi.

"I guess you're right Kogure. Miyagi will undoubtedly agree to what Ayako has chosen and I'm sure Sendoh will not complain about him. Hanagata will not complain either." Fujima said. Mitsui snickered a bit. "That settles it Koshino. You can move in right away. But, there are a few things you need to keep in mind. We live here as buddies we're very close to one another. We share everything here. The food..the drinks..the expenses...If you have a cake reserved for a special ocasion, you'd best hide it in a safe place for Hanamichi here will surely sniff it out. 

Got that?" Koshino nodded. 

It was already ten in the evening when Koshino was done with everything. The guys had helped him out and he was grateful for that. It was actually unnecessary but they insisted. "Finally!!!" Hanamichi sighed as he sunk down to the floor. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." Rukawa nodded and grabbed the red head. "Danny's." he said. Fujima grinned. "I'll call Hanagata to let him know." Kogure smiled at Koshino. "Well, what are you waiting for Koshino? Grab your coat and let's go."

I hope you guys like this first chapter of Apartments. More would be coming soon and I promise that I'll finish this one.


	2. Apartments 2

Apartments 

Chapter 2

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk and not me.

Author's Notes: This is chapter 2 of Apartments. I hope you liked the first chapter. And thanks for the reviews I got from my fellow slam dunk fanaftics at the SD Babble club. I love you guys. 

Koshino almost fainted at what greeted him when he turned on his computer monitor. "Sendoooooooooooooooh!!!!!" he wailed. His spiky-haired roommate had changed his wallpaper again. On his screen was an Ai No Kusabi doujinshi scan. He could hear snickers coming from the bathroom. 

This was his life as a Kainan student. It has been over a month since he moved into the apartment. The guys were all great although some of them ate his patience away. But they could really be depended on. 

"Koshino!!!!!!" The boy whirled around from his computer and caught sight of a half-naked Hanagata with his glasses. "Have you seen my Kainan uniform and jacket? I can't find them anywhere." Koshino tried to stifle his laugh. This was usually the issue between him and his best friend. Hanagata was a very smart person and was the president of the school's science research club. They were given free jackets by the school which Fujima hated. He said they were ugly looking. So on occassions, his tenant would hide the hideous cloth and Hanagata would look for it all morning. 

Receiving no answer from the boy, Hanagata stormed out of his room. "Kenjiiiii!!!!" A moment later, Koshino heard Fujima's voice. "What kind of a best friend am I if I don't save you from wearing a fashion DON'T?" There was a sound of rumbling and a minute later, Hanagata walked past his door with a brown jacket in hand. He had won the fight. 

The bathroom door opened and Sendoh appeared. He was only covered with a white towel on his waist and his hair was dripping with water. "Gyaaaaaaah! Sendoh! The carpet! The carpet!" Koshino wailed again. The latter smiled and brushed his hair up. "I'll take care of that later Kosh kosh." Kosh kosh. That was Sendoh's nickname for him. Weird and Koshino didn't like it. Unfortunately, Sendoh didn't care about what he thought of the name so now he just ignores it.

He had some paperwork to do. Koshino took care of his important documents while his roommate dressed. Suddenly, Sendoh grinned. "You didn't take the wallpaper off. How nice." he said. Koshino hmphed and continued his work. It was no use taking the wallpaper off. Sendoh would always put a meaner picture for him. Best leave it like that.

"Well, I'm going now Kosh kosh. Who's turn is it to cook dinner?" Koshino thought for a moment. Today was Friday so that means it's Rukawa's turn. "Rukawa cooks tonight. For lunch, it's me." Sendoh nodded. "Then I'll eat lunch home. Gotta go?" With that, his roommate left.

In the apartment, they only have one kitchen and it was located in the largest room which was Fujima's and Hanagata's. Every morning, afternoon and night, they would go to their room and eat their meals there. To Koshino, it was all very fair and well-planned. So typically Fujima. He and Sendoh's apartment space was just like the others' One room for their bedroom, one room for the bathroom and one room for the living room. Only Fujima and Hanagata has a kitchen. They also share two telephones and both were located at the hallway outside the rooms. 

"Koshino, you're in charge of the house." Fujima said as he entered the room. The latter nodded and took the key. It was not a key of the money safe since it was agreed that all their money would be kept in the bank. Pocket money would be kept in their wallets. The key was actually to the safe where Fujima kept some of Hanagata's ugly science club clothings. Fujima didn't have any other option. He couldn't give it to Rukawa because he was out. Hanamichi would probably lose it. Sendoh was also out. Mitsui was drunk and asleep in his room. Kogure was out shopping for groceries. 

"Right." he said, accepting the key. Fujima grinned and left. Well, enough distractions. Time to get back to work. His deadline was this Monday and if he failed to pass his report, he would surely be done for. He was busy concentrating on getting straight A's for the past month and if got a B, he would surely die. 

"Oi Koshino! Have you seen my basketball jersey?" Hanamichi asked as he stuck his head in the doorway. "Maybe Rukawa has it. I think he was carrying a black and red jersey over his shoulders awhile ago." As to be expected, Hanamichi threw a tantrum and set off to search for Rukawa. 

Koshino sighed. How was he ever gonna finish his report if all these distractions came his way. Going back to his report, the smell of liquor reached him and before he could say anything. "Bwaaaaaaaaaaah!" Koshino almost fainted. Mitsui just threw up on his room's carpet. "Mitsuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!"

Hope you liked this one. I think I'd better tell you guys what my fanfic is really about. Apartments is actually a long long fanfic about people interacting with each other. I have to show you the first two chapters of the story first where Koshino is now fitted nicely with the rest of the characters. I know Ayako and Miyagi haven't actually appeared yet but they will be on the third chapter.


	3. Apartments 3

Apartments 

Chapter 3

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.

Author's Notes: Alright. You'll see Ayako and Miyagi here. This chapter should be longer than the first two. 

It was Saturday night. Ayako came home excitedly with something in her hands. It was fun having Ayako around. She was always bringing stuffs home which were unique and interesting. "Look what I have guuuys!!!" 

Everyone was at the largest room of the house, the kitchen. There was even a small bar there. "Watcha got there Ayako?" Fujima asked as he left his roasting hotdogs in the frying pan. The woman smirked and pulled out invitations cards. "Hikoichi ran after me in the school parking lot and gave me these. He said it was a party at Maki's house. Everybody who's anybody will be there!!" 

Miyagi groaned. "You're hoping that the Takenori guy would be there, aren't you?" Akagi Takenori was a great basketball player and a Physics genius. He was well-known in the school campus. Ayako first saw him in a newspaper article. "Well of course he's gonna be there. Maki would surely invite him. The only problem is if Akagi would go. He might stay home and study or something."

Fujima went back to his hotdogs with a broad grin on his face. It has been a long time since he'd talked to Maki. "Did he really invite us?" he asked Ayako without facing her. Everyone, even Hanamichi sensed the tension in the room. "Maki? Oh yeah. He wrote our names on the invitation cards himself." Fujima looked up and took his card. It was clearly Maki's handwriting. "Are you sure this is his handwriting?" Ayako raised her eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? I work at the registration counter part-time and Maki visits me almost everyday for his team's practice permits. This IS his handwriting." 

The tension disappeared quickly. Hanagata looked worried. His best friend had not been this sad ever since the day....Well at least, he looks better now. "So, are we gonna go or what? It's gonna be held at his large mansion tomorrow night!" Ayako said. "Are we all invited?" Koshino asked. She nodded and handed out the invitation cards. "It's a formal party so dress at your best!!" 

Dinner was noisy. Even though they only had weenies for dinner plus rice. Hanamichi was arguing with Rukawa again. 

"That's my weenie kitsune!"

"Do'aho. You already ate two. Can't I at least have the last piece?" 

A fork dives towards the plate. Another fork does the same but Hanamichi was faster. "Ouch. Temeee Kitsune!!!" Hanamichi shouted. His finger was bleeding a bit because Rukawa stuck his fork on it. "Do'aho." he remarked and took the finger into his mouth. He licked the blood clean while the red head just stared at him dumbly. Mitsui was laughing his head off while Kogure was as red as a tomato. Fujima and Hanagata were laughing while Ayako was cheering. Sendoh started dancing around and dragged Koshino to dance with him. Miyagi's lips were curving up into a very wide smile. 

"Te-Temeeee Kitsune!!!!" Hanamichi stammered. He was just about to make a comeback on Rukawa's remark when the boy took his finger in his mouth. He did not know what to do. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that Rukawa finally let go of his finger and was now moving closer until their lips were inches apart. The moment was magical for both of them, Hanamichi realized. He was actually bisexual but this was the kitsune. His mortal enemy. However, he had not time to think when Mitsui pushed his back and they both ended up kissing. Hanamichi felt weird. He ended the kiss and bolted for his room.

"What did you do that for?" Rukawa asked Mitsui. "I thought he needed a bit of help." he answered simply. Rukawa smirked. "Thanks, although he is now scared to death. So..shall we continue dinner?" They all resumed eating the hotdogs. Koshino stared at Rukawa for awhile and then asked. "Aren't you worried about Hanamichi?" Rukawa smirked again. "No. I got the last hotdog." he answered as he held up the last, remaining weenie. Everyone sweatdropped.

Back in his room, Hanamichi lay on his bed. He was breathing hard. What just happened back there. First, the finger then he kissed him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "The weenie!!!" Faster than a lightning bolt, Hanamichi sped back to the kitchen. "Kitsune!! Where's the last weenie!!!!"

Dinner was fun because of the highly entertaining duo, Rukawa and Hanamichi. Kshino went to work on his computer as soon as he was sure that Sendoh was fast asleep. He needed to work on something. Even when the clock read twelve midnight, the young man continued to type away. Maybe because he was so focused on his work. A hand tapped on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Aha! Caught you! Hanaru fics eh!" Koshino blushed deep red. Sendoh had caught him red-handed...But that didn't mean he was not gonna at least try to deny it. "Th-These are not mine! This is just a friend's..uh..work!" Sendoh raised his eyebrow and read a few lines. "Hmm...The red head tried to get away but the raven haired boy trapped him with his body. Hot air..." Koshino pushed the boy away but Sendoh clung to him like jelly. He wanted to read more of it. They both tumbled down the bed with Koshino on top. This brought more red tints on his cheeks. 

Meanwhile, Rukawa was busy completing his assignments in their small living room. He was sleepy but his homework was so important. He needed to get a high grade for this semester. Suddenly, someone plopped down beside him. It was Hanamichi and he handed him a soda. Rukawa was surprised but took it anyway. "So what are you doing?" he asked. The raven haired boy showed him what he was working on. A series of hard mathematical questions. "Do you need help with that?" Rukawa shook his head. "Do'aho, do I look like I need help?" He was not really bragging but he really didn't need any help with anything. Hanamichi didn't answer. He just stared at the porcelain beauty in front of him. 

The next morning, Koshino woke up with a headache. The incident last night kept him awake. Sendoh was teasing him about it all night until he finally fell asleep and stopped. However, Koshino was worried that he might blab it to others though Sendoh assured him that it does not leave the room. "I don't think I can go with you guys to Maki's party tonight." he said as he rubbed his temple. Ayako was cooking breakfast for them. She suddenly stopped and gave him a stern look. "You've got to be kidding me Koshino Hiroaki! This is the greatest party and you're gonna miss it! There is no way I'll let any of you guys miss this event. It's way too special!"

Miyagi grinned as he reached for a toasted bread. "There's no point in arguing Koshino. She's gonna drag you to that party if she has to." She smirked and said, "Don't force me." Koshino groaned and tried to drink his coffee. "I can't! I have a headache. I didn't get enough rest last night." All heads turned to Sendoh. "What? I didn't do anything to him." Ayako handed her spatula over to Miyagi and went behind Koshino. "If you got the headache, I have the perfect remedy for that. A massage from yours truly." 

After a few minutes of Ayako's magical fingers, his headache was gone. "Wow, that was amazing Ayako." Koshino said as he drank the rest of his coffee. "Good, now perhaps we can go and have fun later at the party! By the way, do you have clothes yet? I'm off to go shopping! Tata!" Miyagi dropped the spatula and followed her. "Wait a minute Aya-chan, I'm coming with you!" She stopped him and shook her head. "I'm not gonna have you around while I'm shopping. My dress is gonna be a surprise and you'll see it later. Don't forget! You must all be ready at seven in the evening!!" Waving good-bye, she opened the door and left the apartment.

That afternoon, Kogure appeared with a few textbooks in hand. He was gonna do a little light reading. He entered his room and dropped all his chemistry books in surprise. There was Mitsui, on their couch, with some GUY!!! Mitsui was as shocked as well. "Kogure! I thought you were at school!" Kogure felt his knees go weak. He fainted right then and there and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Mitsui left his unknown partner and rushed over to help his roommate, disregarding the fact that he was naked. 

"Kogure! Kogure!" Mitsui called out. His partner had left him hour ago. All this time, Kogure was still unconsious. This worried Mitsui a lot and he called for Miyagi who was watching television in his own room. He fetched a few icecubes from the kitchen and handed them to Mitsui. "Why did he faint anyway?" Miyagi asked. The latter didn't answer so he didn't push with the question anymore. It might be something personal. 

Kogure heard his name being called. It was Mitsui, he was sure of that. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw Miyagi's concered face and Mitsui's frenzied state. He smiled a bit but then the smile faltered when he remembered what he caught Mitsui doing. The thought of Mitsui being with another guy just didn't click with his brain just yet. The shock was too much. He went home because he wanted to read his chemistry books but what welcomed him was...well, it made his blood run up to his brain.

"Kogure! Thank the gods! I thought you were a goner!" Mitsui cried out. Kogure raised his eyebrow. "I can't die just because I saw you fucking some guy in our living room couch." he spat out. Miyagi was surprised. "You were fucking a guy in the living room couch? Whoo boy Mitsui!" After snickering, Miyagi decided he should leave when he felt a spark go off Kogure. Kogure was a man who rarely got mad but when he does, it wasn't a very pleasant scene to watch. And so, he scampered away and back to his own living room.

Mitsui stared at him dumbly for a moment and then spoke up. "What was that for!?" Kogure glared at him. "What!? You didn't want to let Miyagi know what you were doing in our living room couch? OUR couch! You were fucking someone in OUR COUCH! Couldn't you have just done it in YOUR bed and locked the door?" Mitsui didn't know how to answer that one. Why was it that he never thought to lock the door anyway? Anyone could have entered and it just had to be Kogure too.

"I'm so sorry Kogure. That was real stupid. I should've locked the door or gone somewhere else to do it. Are you still mad?" Kogure didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his books from the floor and left their room.

Fujima was getting little butterflies in his stomach. He was having second thoughts about going to the party in Maki's mansion. He'd been there before. It was grand and it was large and it was just amazing. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hanagata, his best friend. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I've noticed your face since this morning. It's not exactly happy." Fujima sighed. "It's been a while since I last talked with Maki. I just wondered what I'll say to him when we meet later tonight." His best friend smiled warmly. "Don't worry Kenji. I'll be there to support you. You don't have to be tense. Besides, if things didn't go as you planned, we can always leave and watch some rented tapes back here." Fujima smiled and nodded. "Maybe we can do that, but I feel a lot better now. Thanks a lot Toru. I think I can do this now." 

Later that night, everyone was ready. Miyagi was totally amazed by Ayako's off shoulder red gown. It looked really fantastic on her. The rest of them were wearing tuxedos. Kogure still wouldn't talk to Mitsui. In the meantime, Rukawa and Hanamichi were acting..well..different. They weren't fighting or even glaring at each other. In fact, they acted like friends. Koshino was happy that his headache was gone. He did feel a little bit sleepy but other than that, he was ready to party. Sendoh looked proudly at Koshino. He was really cute. Fujima and Kenji were looking quite confident. Ayako wondered what happened.

Well, this is chapter 3. Chapter four will be all about the big night. The party at Maki's mansion. I hope you keep reading!!


	4. Apartments 4

Apartments

Chapter 4

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko is a genius. Truly amazing and he owns Slam Dunk. I'm so happy that he created this fantastic anime.

Author's Notes: A lot of things will be happening to our friends tonight. A lot of revelations which you've probably guessed even before this chapter came. Anyway, keep reading and this may probably be the last chapter. But if I get good reviews of this, I might continue this. I do have some more ideas for Apartments 5..6..7...

The whole gang decided to walk since the mansion wasn't far from the apartment. When they reached the large estate, music could be heard and there were already a lot of people partying. Hikoichi, the eager boy who handed Ayako the tickets yesterday greted them at the doorway. He was in a tuxedo and was drinking orange juice. "Glad you guys could come. Anyway, Maki is somewhere around here. You should go and see him Fujima. I think he wants to have a talk with you." Fujima gulped but then he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Right. I'll go find him. You guys have fun. I'll get to you later."

Ayako looked around for her dream guy. He should be easy to find. He was tall and muscular and he was tanned. "Looking for someone?" Ayako turned around and saw Miyagi with two glasses of champagne. "I don't frink champagne Miyagi. And yes, I am looking for someone. " Miyagi chuckled. "It's not champagne Aya-chan. It's iced tea. Maki dosen't want to have any champagne and beer and alocoholic stuffs in tonight's party." Ayako grinned and took the glass. "Have you seen him yet? I really want to speak with him." Miyagi sighed. "I can't believe you're still hung up with that guy Ayako. I just can't understand what you see in him." She just rolled her eyes and went around to look for him.

Mitsui was sad. He was not enjoying the party at all. All he could think about was what happened earlier that day. He was a real idiot and a jerk. The couch was not only his, it was also Kogure's and to leave the door unlocked like that. He felt a hand snake its way to his neck. "Why Mitsui . I wasn't expecting you here. I would've thought that you'll be at home comforting that glasses boy." Mitsui clenched his fist. It was Todji. The guy he was caught with just awhile ago. They had a fight right after Kogure fainted. "Will you quit insulting him already? You've already said enough and you didn't even bother to help me with him awhile ago." Todji played with his silver necklace. It was Kogure's present last Christmas. "Come on now Mitsui. You can't possibly be breaking up with me just because your roommate caught the two of us in your living room couch." 

Mitsui wanted to create a scene right then and there. However,he didn't fancy the thought of Kogure seeing both of them again. What happened next was totally unexpected. Kogure came out of nowhere with a seductive grin. He was walking over to the two men. First, he slapped Todji's hand away and replaced it with his hand. Next, he kissed the very surprised Mitsui on the lips and then said, "Take your hands away from MY property." Todji was speechless. He couldn't say a word and so he stomped aay and left them alone. 

"Thanks Kogure. He was getting to be a real pain the neck." Mitsui said as he turned around to meet Kogure. The latter just grinned and kissed him again. It was just a quick peck and then he left. Mitsui was dumbfounded. What just happened? After a few seconds, he followed his roommate.

Meanwhile, Fujima finally spotted Maki by the isolated corner of his large mansion. It was a hallway with lots of landscape paintings. "Maki.." he said softly. The man faced him with soft brown eyes. "Kenji..How are you?" Fujima nodded. "Good. Just fine. I heard you got a lot of people in the team." Maki nodded. "Captain again. What about you? I've been hearing rumors that you're joining the science club." Fujima snickered. It was probably Hanamichi who spread that rumor. The red head loved to do silly things like that. "That's not true at all. I would never join the science club. They're all nerds there anyway." Maki raised his eyebrow. "All nerds? What about your best friend? Hanagata Toru?" 

Fujima smiled. Hanagata Toru. He was his best friend long before he and Maki met. "He's a great nerd. It's just his dedication to the club that I can't understand. And that awful brown coat he wears everyday. It's the official giveaway of the club." Maki snickered. He knew about the club giveaways and he must agree that the science club had the worst giveaways. "Maybe you could join and take over as president. Then, you won't have to worry about his awful coat anymore." Fujima smiled.

Ayako rushed to the balcony to get some fresh air. She had been searching for her dream guy ever since she arrived but it's been over an hour. There was no sign of him anywhere. "I guess he didn't come after all. He's probably at home watching the Discovery channel." She was speaking to herself of course. She wasn't counting on anyone stepping out on the balcony to hear her words. "I don't think of myself as one who watches Discovery channel at home when a gathering like this is in order." Ayako turned around in surprise. "I heard you were looking for me. Ayako, isn't it?"

Ayako couldn't believe her eyes. Her dream guy was standing right in front of her. The tall, dark and handsome guy of her dreams. Not to mention, intelligent. "Well..uh ..Yes. I really wanted to meet you and see what you were like Akagi Takenori." Akagi smiled as he went nearer. "Well, why don't we talk now? I'd like to have a nice and intelligent conversation with a lovely woman such as you. Speaking with all those brainless bimbos out there is just too much." Ayako smiled. This was going to be a memorable night.

Koshino was by the punch. He was helping himself to the drink when someone approached him. It was Sendoh. "Kosh kosh. Don't eat too much, okay? I don't want you to become fat." Koshino crossed his arms. Sendoh had been teasing him about his weight. He wondered if he was really getting fatter. He took a second to look down on his body. Sendoh did the same and sighed. Koshino was so cute to tease. He was an angel too. He wished that he might be able to touch him in his torso, his...STOP! Sendoh mentally hit himself and then focused on another topic. 

"So Kosh kosh, found someone cute around yet?" Koshino shook his head. "No one. All of them look pretty normal. I was looking for someone unique." Sendoh smiled. Kosh kosh has not yet found someone. That was good news. It was great to have Koshino as his best friend. He could still remember the first time they met. He went home just after a late night rave party. Fujima had called to mention something about a new roommate. He entered the room and slept on the other bed. What he was not expecting was that Fujima had forgotten to tell Koshino that he will have a roommate. So Kosh kosh had slept in the nude. It was certainly a rude awakening to have some stranger looking down at your nude form.

"Hentai. You're thinking about it again. aren't you?" Koshino said, interrupting his thoughts. Sendoh grinned. "Well..it just came to me." Suddenly, a slow melody played. Koshino held out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Sendoh grinned and accepted the hand. They danced slowly to the romantic tune.

Meanwhile, Mitsui found Kogure somewhere by the row of flowers. "Kogure, what just happened back there?" His best friend turned to face him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry....Did I offend you back there? he asked. Mitsui shook his head. "No. You saved me there. Are you still mad about that incident awhile ago?" Kogure sighed. "I wasn't really mad. I was just....jealous.." Mitsui smiled. "You have nothing to be jealous of Kogure." He then led his soon to be lover into the ballroom and they danced. 

Ayako was almsot in tears. She had a great talk with Akagi just now. It was interrupted by his girlfriend who lived in another country. She felt that he loves her very much and she excused herself. It would've been the perfect evening but then.."Aya-chan?" Ayako wiped her tears away and saw Miyagi looking concerened. "What happened? Didn't you talk with Akagi already?" Ayako nodded. She spilled everything to Miyagi. "I should've known he already has someone special in his life. I mean, he's the perfect guy!" Miyagi didn't know that Akagi already had a girlfriend. "I guess this is all my fault. If only I hadn't told him about you.." Ayako stopped her tears. "Yo-You talked to him?" Miyagi nodded. "Well, yeah. I guess I shouldn't have huh..." She grinned and took his hand. "Well, don't say that. I really have no regrets and he is such a good conversationalist. Why don't we just dance?"

As they danced, Akagi smiled. He called back his sister. "Thanks for calling Haruko. I think we might have started a wonderful love. Ayako and Miyagi are right for each other." Maki appeared beside him. "Akagi, that was wonderful of you. I wonder if romance would really blossom out." Akagi snorted. "What about you Maki? Where's your date?" The basketball captain smriked. "He's around here somewhere." Akagi shook his head and sighed as his friend made his way over to a young man with long hair. Kiyota Nobunaga, one of the most promising basketball players of the team. 

He was surprised to find a familiar face in the crowd. Fujima Kenji. A great basketball player and Maki's ex boyfriend. "He actually invited him and he actually came." He watched as Fujima went up to a tall guy who he recognized immediately. It was Hanagata Toru. The president of the science club. He was a real smart lad. "Hmm...Could this be another romance?" He chuckled and went back to the balcony. He sat down and brought out a Harlequin romance novel. 

Joining the gang on the dancefloor was the surprising couple. Rukawa and Hanamichi's hair were a bit messy but no one seemed to mind and they didn't seem to notice. They were too busy making out. As the night got deeper, everyone fell in love. 

That's about it guys. If I get enough and good reviews, I'll be working on Apartments 5 and 6.....7....This time, they'll all be couples! And there would be apartment renovations. Don't ask. Just read and review. I love you guys! ;)Apartments

Chapter 4

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko is a genius. Truly amazing and he owns Slam Dunk. I'm so happy that he created this fantastic anime.

Author's Notes: A lot of things will be happening to our friends tonight. A lot of revelations which you've probably guessed even before this chapter came. Anyway, keep reading and this may probably be the last chapter. But if I get good reviews of this, I might continue this. I do have some more ideas for Apartments 5..6..7...

The whole gang decided to walk since the mansion wasn't far from the apartment. When they reached the large estate, music could be heard and there were already a lot of people partying. Hikoichi, the eager boy who handed Ayako the tickets yesterday greted them at the doorway. He was in a tuxedo and was drinking orange juice. "Glad you guys could come. Anyway, Maki is somewhere around here. You should go and see him Fujima. I think he wants to have a talk with you." Fujima gulped but then he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Right. I'll go find him. You guys have fun. I'll get to you later."

Ayako looked around for her dream guy. He should be easy to find. He was tall and muscular and he was tanned. "Looking for someone?" Ayako turned around and saw Miyagi with two glasses of champagne. "I don't frink champagne Miyagi. And yes, I am looking for someone. " Miyagi chuckled. "It's not champagne Aya-chan. It's iced tea. Maki dosen't want to have any champagne and beer and alocoholic stuffs in tonight's party." Ayako grinned and took the glass. "Have you seen him yet? I really want to speak with him." Miyagi sighed. "I can't believe you're still hung up with that guy Ayako. I just can't understand what you see in him." She just rolled her eyes and went around to look for him.

Mitsui was sad. He was not enjoying the party at all. All he could think about was what happened earlier that day. He was a real idiot and a jerk. The couch was not only his, it was also Kogure's and to leave the door unlocked like that. He felt a hand snake its way to his neck. "Why Mitsui . I wasn't expecting you here. I would've thought that you'll be at home comforting that glasses boy." Mitsui clenched his fist. It was Todji. The guy he was caught with just awhile ago. They had a fight right after Kogure fainted. "Will you quit insulting him already? You've already said enough and you didn't even bother to help me with him awhile ago." Todji played with his silver necklace. It was Kogure's present last Christmas. "Come on now Mitsui. You can't possibly be breaking up with me just because your roommate caught the two of us in your living room couch." 

Mitsui wanted to create a scene right then and there. However,he didn't fancy the thought of Kogure seeing both of them again. What happened next was totally unexpected. Kogure came out of nowhere with a seductive grin. He was walking over to the two men. First, he slapped Todji's hand away and replaced it with his hand. Next, he kissed the very surprised Mitsui on the lips and then said, "Take your hands away from MY property." Todji was speechless. He couldn't say a word and so he stomped aay and left them alone. 

"Thanks Kogure. He was getting to be a real pain the neck." Mitsui said as he turned around to meet Kogure. The latter just grinned and kissed him again. It was just a quick peck and then he left. Mitsui was dumbfounded. What just happened? After a few seconds, he followed his roommate.

Meanwhile, Fujima finally spotted Maki by the isolated corner of his large mansion. It was a hallway with lots of landscape paintings. "Maki.." he said softly. The man faced him with soft brown eyes. "Kenji..How are you?" Fujima nodded. "Good. Just fine. I heard you got a lot of people in the team." Maki nodded. "Captain again. What about you? I've been hearing rumors that you're joining the science club." Fujima snickered. It was probably Hanamichi who spread that rumor. The red head loved to do silly things like that. "That's not true at all. I would never join the science club. They're all nerds there anyway." Maki raised his eyebrow. "All nerds? What about your best friend? Hanagata Toru?" 

Fujima smiled. Hanagata Toru. He was his best friend long before he and Maki met. "He's a great nerd. It's just his dedication to the club that I can't understand. And that awful brown coat he wears everyday. It's the official giveaway of the club." Maki snickered. He knew about the club giveaways and he must agree that the science club had the worst giveaways. "Maybe you could join and take over as president. Then, you won't have to worry about his awful coat anymore." Fujima smiled.

Ayako rushed to the balcony to get some fresh air. She had been searching for her dream guy ever since she arrived but it's been over an hour. There was no sign of him anywhere. "I guess he didn't come after all. He's probably at home watching the Discovery channel." She was speaking to herself of course. She wasn't counting on anyone stepping out on the balcony to hear her words. "I don't think of myself as one who watches Discovery channel at home when a gathering like this is in order." Ayako turned around in surprise. "I heard you were looking for me. Ayako, isn't it?"

Ayako couldn't believe her eyes. Her dream guy was standing right in front of her. The tall, dark and handsome guy of her dreams. Not to mention, intelligent. "Well..uh ..Yes. I really wanted to meet you and see what you were like Akagi Takenori." Akagi smiled as he went nearer. "Well, why don't we talk now? I'd like to have a nice and intelligent conversation with a lovely woman such as you. Speaking with all those brainless bimbos out there is just too much." Ayako smiled. This was going to be a memorable night.

Koshino was by the punch. He was helping himself to the drink when someone approached him. It was Sendoh. "Kosh kosh. Don't eat too much, okay? I don't want you to become fat." Koshino crossed his arms. Sendoh had been teasing him about his weight. He wondered if he was really getting fatter. He took a second to look down on his body. Sendoh did the same and sighed. Koshino was so cute to tease. He was an angel too. He wished that he might be able to touch him in his torso, his...STOP! Sendoh mentally hit himself and then focused on another topic. 

"So Kosh kosh, found someone cute around yet?" Koshino shook his head. "No one. All of them look pretty normal. I was looking for someone unique." Sendoh smiled. Kosh kosh has not yet found someone. That was good news. It was great to have Koshino as his best friend. He could still remember the first time they met. He went home just after a late night rave party. Fujima had called to mention something about a new roommate. He entered the room and slept on the other bed. What he was not expecting was that Fujima had forgotten to tell Koshino that he will have a roommate. So Kosh kosh had slept in the nude. It was certainly a rude awakening to have some stranger looking down at your nude form.

"Hentai. You're thinking about it again. aren't you?" Koshino said, interrupting his thoughts. Sendoh grinned. "Well..it just came to me." Suddenly, a slow melody played. Koshino held out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Sendoh grinned and accepted the hand. They danced slowly to the romantic tune.

Meanwhile, Mitsui found Kogure somewhere by the row of flowers. "Kogure, what just happened back there?" His best friend turned to face him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry....Did I offend you back there? he asked. Mitsui shook his head. "No. You saved me there. Are you still mad about that incident awhile ago?" Kogure sighed. "I wasn't really mad. I was just....jealous.." Mitsui smiled. "You have nothing to be jealous of Kogure." He then led his soon to be lover into the ballroom and they danced. 

Ayako was almsot in tears. She had a great talk with Akagi just now. It was interrupted by his girlfriend who lived in another country. She felt that he loves her very much and she excused herself. It would've been the perfect evening but then.."Aya-chan?" Ayako wiped her tears away and saw Miyagi looking concerened. "What happened? Didn't you talk with Akagi already?" Ayako nodded. She spilled everything to Miyagi. "I should've known he already has someone special in his life. I mean, he's the perfect guy!" Miyagi didn't know that Akagi already had a girlfriend. "I guess this is all my fault. If only I hadn't told him about you.." Ayako stopped her tears. "Yo-You talked to him?" Miyagi nodded. "Well, yeah. I guess I shouldn't have huh..." She grinned and took his hand. "Well, don't say that. I really have no regrets and he is such a good conversationalist. Why don't we just dance?"

As they danced, Akagi smiled. He called back his sister. "Thanks for calling Haruko. I think we might have started a wonderful love. Ayako and Miyagi are right for each other." Maki appeared beside him. "Akagi, that was wonderful of you. I wonder if romance would really blossom out." Akagi snorted. "What about you Maki? Where's your date?" The basketball captain smriked. "He's around here somewhere." Akagi shook his head and sighed as his friend made his way over to a young man with long hair. Kiyota Nobunaga, one of the most promising basketball players of the team. 

He was surprised to find a familiar face in the crowd. Fujima Kenji. A great basketball player and Maki's ex boyfriend. "He actually invited him and he actually came." He watched as Fujima went up to a tall guy who he recognized immediately. It was Hanagata Toru. The president of the science club. He was a real smart lad. "Hmm...Could this be another romance?" He chuckled and went back to the balcony. He sat down and brought out a Harlequin romance novel. 

Joining the gang on the dancefloor was the surprising couple. Rukawa and Hanamichi's hair were a bit messy but no one seemed to mind and they didn't seem to notice. They were too busy making out. As the night got deeper, everyone fell in love. 

That's about it guys. If I get enough and good reviews, I'll be working on Apartments 5 and 6.....7....This time, they'll all be couples! And there would be apartment renovations. Don't ask. Just read and review. I love you guys! ;)


	5. Apartments 5

Apartments

Chapter 5

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the Slam Dunk characters. 

Author's Notes: I've decided to continue the Apartments saga. Hope you keep reading this stuff.

Fujima stared lovingly at his lover's eyes. They were beautiful just beautiful. They were now engaging in an embrace when suddenly, something brown and ugly stepped between them. "STAY AWAY FROM MY HANAGATA!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fujima screamed as he woke up. He looked around to see his lover looking worried. "Kenji, is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Fujima wiped the sweat on his brow. Then, he caught sight of his enemy sitting on the bed. Without another word, Fujima snatched it and ran away with it.

Hanagata was surprised at the sudden movement. He looked behind and saw that Fujima had once again, taken his brown science club jacket. "Kenjiiiiiiiii!" Fujima heard his cry and cursed when he hit the dead end again. This was the reason Hanagata always caught up with him. "Baka baka." he said to himself. Before he could rush somewhere else, Hanagata was already behind him.

"For the last time Kenji, hand me my jacket." Fujima sighed. "I can't! It's a menace to the society and it's evil and it's taking you away from me!" The latter sweatdropped. He didn't know what to make of Fujima's nonsense ramblings. "I think you'd better stop eating ice cream and lasagna at the same time. It's giving you nightmares." Fujima held the jacket close and realized what he was doing so he dropped it on the floor. Hanagata casually picked it up and wore it. His lover grimaced but could do nothing.

Later that day, everyone was gathered around the dining table. It was a happy dinner because everyone was present and that was very rare. Usually, Hanagata would have researches in the library or Koshino would be busy in the student council. Sometimes, Sendoh was busy looking for bargain doujinshis and Miyagi would be playing at the nearby arcade. Ayako was usually out too because of her part-time job as the school's registration woman. But tonight, they were complete. That was why Sendoh decided to make an extra-special meal. 

"So, what's happening in town tonight Ayako?" Fujima asked. He needed to get his mind off the infuriating jacket. "Tonight? Hmm..they're having a great pajama sale in the mall. Maki is practicing later than usual and Hikoichi wants to hire cheerleaders. Oh..and I almost forgot, club elections are starting tomorrow morning." Fujima's eyes sparkled. "Club elections? That's great!" Koshino agreed and nodded his head. "Yup, it will be a big day tomorrow. No classes, just registration day." Koshino knew the schedule of every activity for he is an officer of the student council after all. 

"Groan..Registration day. I really don't like that day. I have so many things to prepare and do tomorrow." Miyagi smiled. "Don't worry Aya-chan. I'll help you out. Besides, I'm sure the guys would be willing to lend a hand, right?" Kogure nodded. "We can start to work on the papers tonight so we won't have much to do tomorrow. " Finally, Sendoh was done with their dinner. "Wow! Roasted beef and Shanghai rolls! You've outdone yourself Akira!" Koshino said as he tasted the food. The spiky-haired boy smirked and sat beside his lover.

The next morning, Ayako and the rest of the gang got up pretty early. Thankfully, Fujima didn't have any nightmares. They reached Kanandai early. The booths were already set up the day before. Hanagata went over to his booth. As president of the science club, he should be taking care of the registration forms of his club. Miyagi sat beside Ayako and waited for the students to arrive. In another booth, Sendoh fixed up a little hibachi to grill his barbecues and hotdogs. Koshino gave him a stern look and he simply smiled and said, "What? This is business!"

Slowly, the students trickled in. Fujima was lurking around when he spotted Maki. He remembered the little conversation they had at his party a few nights before. He slowly made his way to the science booth. Hanagata was busy scribbling down names that he didn't notice that it was his lover filling up the forms. "I hope your club has some exciting activities." he said seductively. This caught Hanagata's attention. "Kenji?" It was the last thing that he expected from Kenji. "Surprised, aren't we?" Fujima said, laughing. He sat down beside his lover and nuzzled his head on his shoulder. Hanagata smirked and handed his lover a brown jacket. "Welcome to the club." Fujima just grimaced as he slid the hideous jacket on.

Hanamichi was trying out all the booths. He wondered which club he should join when he caught sight of the kitsune signing up for a booth. He wondered what kind of booth it was. There was no sign written anywhere. He stomped over to the booth and proclaimed, "I'm joining this club too!" Rukawa was surprised but then he moved aside to let the red head sign his name. The woman at the booth smiled slyly. Her eyes were gleaming. Hanamichi wrote down his name on the form. "So you think you can upstage the tensai again, did you? Nyahahahahahaha!" Rukawa yawned and walked away. Hanamichi grew furious and followed him around while singing his "Ore Wa Tensai" song.

Kogure signed himself up for the English literature club. He was a literature fanatic and he was also the vice-president. Akagi was president. Akagi was gonna come later because he promised his little sister to take her to visit an old shrine somewhere far away. Kogure became in charge of the booth. Mitsui also signed up for the literature club. He had always been signing up for it. Kogure was surprised to find that Mitsui also found literature interesting. 

"I always wondered why you never applied for a position in the club. You'd be great." Kogure said. Mitsui shook his head. "I was an officer once remember? It didn't turn out well." Kogure nodded. He remembered. It was a long time ago when Mitsui still had his Koshino hairstyle. He was a great poet and the club was an instant success. But something happened. A great tragedy. It was not something he wished to remember. He had been influenced by some people but Mitsui was better now. He came back to everyone. Well, he and Akagi still had some arguments but they respected each other and it was great to see them working together. Kogure just hoped that the past would never haunt his Mitsui again.

The rain started pouring and everyone scrambled to look for shelter. "I guess that means that registration day is cancelled." Miyagi said as he covered his Aya-chan with his arm. Sendoh was trying to save all his barbecues as Koshino carried his hibachi to a safer place. All wet from the rain, the gang decided to eat lunch at Danny's. The sky was dark and as they set off for Danny's, a large group of motorcycles appeared. These guys looked like they were seriously looking for trouble.

Hanamichi was making such a loud fuss at Danny's. "My hair is all wet and it's coooold!" he wailed. Rukawa was dry because he found some shelter before the rain got too strong. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the shivering red head and laid his chin on his shoulder. Hanamichi wanted to protest but it was comforting so he shut up.Koshino was also wet and he blamed it all on Sendoh's hibachi. "Portable hibachi indeed!" Koshino grumbled as he used a towel to dry his hair. As for Sendoh, he was also drying his hair with a lopsided grin. It was so cute to see his lover all worked up over his grilling machine. He laid all the unsold barbecues on the table and the others helped themselves to it. 

They were not the only ones hanging out at Danny's. A lot of other students were also seeking their shelter there. Hikoichi, the bubbly manager of the Kainan basketball team approached their table. "Hey you guys! Have you figured out what the secret word is?" Ayako scratched her head. "What secret word?" Hikoichi grinned and pointed to a poster on the wall. "Uozumi, the chef, is offering a free dinner meal for two to anyone who can figure out his secret word." At that moment, a huge man just like Akagi appeared. He was wearing a white apron.

"Uozumi!!" Ayako exclaimed. The large man turned to her and waved. "Ayako." Miyagi circled the large fellow. Who is this guy anyway? And what did he have to do with Aya-chan? Uozumi ignored him and went over to Ayako. "Long time no see cousin." Ayako smirked. Miyagi's jaw hit the floor. "C-Cousin?"

Before anyone else could react, the door swung open rather violently. There was a loud slam. Everyone turned around and saw a lot of men wearing black leather. Mitsui clenched his fists. He recognized them. And so did Kogure and Ayako. They grinned at the customers who started to run out of the back door. Uozumi stared at them hard. No one should create trouble in hs restaurant. But he sensed that this was a matter to be settled here and now. He locked the backdoor to make sure that no one would come in unexpectedly.

"Long time no see Mitsui, Kogure..and the fair lady." Both Miyagi and Uozumi got ready to defend her. Hikoichi made a dive under the table. Koshino was behind Sendoh. After all, he didn't know how to fight. Kogure looked at them wihout fear. He's faced them before. He could do it again. Hanamichi didn't know who these guys were but it looks like they threatened his friends.

"Alright! It looks like we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight!" the red head proclaimed. Rukawa murmured something under his breath. They were faced with ten men who looked so disgustingly horny. Yup. horny's the way to describe them. Koshino was the first to notice this and he almost fainted. Sendoh's usual smile was present. He can handle these men. Hikoichi was still under the table.

"Hasegawa, I never thought I'd see you here again." Mitsui said. The man had spiky hair and appeared to be the leader of the group. He dropped his cigarette butt on the floor which made Uozumi mad. "Me neither Mitsui. Me neither. But I've heard that you've been bored to death in this little town so I decided to come back. " His eyes lingered over to Kogure and he smiled wide, showing his yellow teeth. "Nice to see the bruises have healed Kogure. It's good to see you." After awhile, there was silence. No one said anything. Suddenly, Hasegawa and his men lunged forward.

Mitsui was ready for this. He was used to Hasegawa's attacks and successfully dodged the fist aimed at his face. Sendoh blocked the punches of his opponent while Uozumi was punching the brains out of the unfortunate guy who dared to approach him. Ayako was on a table batting her attacker with a wooden spatula. Miyagi saw this and went over to help. Hanamichi and Rukawa were both busy with their respective opponents. The young mnager under the table was pulled out by two men who were twice as large as he was. Koshino ran over to help by kicking the two men's butt. This was not good however since they turned to him instead. He was driven in a corner. Koshino shut his eyes. He was not a fighter and he waited for a painful punch but it never came. What came next was much horrible. The first guy had pinned him on the wall and had his mouth on his. Koshino could taste the tobacco and he wanted to gag. As he tried to push this one off, another guy was slipping his rough hands inside his pants. 

Sendoh was done with his opponent. He looked around for his lover. As he looked around, his smile immediately banished from his face. His eyes were definitely serious. He ran over to the corner where Koshino was being assaulted. "Get away from Kosh kosh you assholes." he said darkly and kicked the two men away from his lover. Without waiting for them to get up, Sendoh continued to punch them until they ran towards the back door. Unfortunately, it was locked. With an arm around Koshino's waist, Sendoh returned to where there was one guy battling with Kogure. It was obvious that he needed help but Hikoichi was nearest to him. The young lad left his hiding place and kicked the man right on his groin. What was scary was that the man didn't appear to be hurt. 

Kogure paled. "What kind of man are you?" he silently wondered to himself. He grabbed a plate from the nearby table and threw it at the attacker. It didn't hit him and suddenly wrapped his huge arms around Kogure. Koshino pointed this out. Mitsui heard his lover and turned his head for a moment. Big mistake. Haswegawa smirked and landed a punch on the latter's cheek. Mitsui tumbled to the ground but before he could get up, Hasegawa sat on his waist, straddling him. "You are still beautiful Mitsui. Even after all these years, you're still beautiful.." he murmured. Mitsui smirked and replied, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." With that, he punched Hasegwa on the face, hitting his nose. 

By this time, a whole lot of policemen arrived. They dragged Hasegawa's gang away on a patrol car. "Who called the police? We were just having fun!" Hanamichi complained. "Having fun? You couldn't even handle the guy you were faced with." Rukawa said. "TemeeeeeeeeeKitsune!!!!" Miyagi sweatdropped. "I don't believe those two! They're sleeping together and yet they're arguing like this." Mitsui stood up and rushed over to Kogure. "Are you alright?" Kogure nodded and touched a bruise on Mitsui's face. "You, on the other hand, needs repair." Ayako crossed her arms. "Well, everything's fine now but who called the police?" She got her answer when someone walked through the cafe. "Akagi!"

Akagi hmphed and shook his head. "I always thought fighting people that low was something barbaric people do." Uozumi grinned and then noticed his cafe. He saw the retreating backs of everyone involved in the fight. "No one is gonna leave without helping me clean everything up!" he shouted. This brought everyone back as quick as lightning. 

Ayako looked around. Something was amiss. "Hey guys, where's Fujima and Hanagata?" The others looked around too. They were present before the fight. "Maybe they escaped. " Hanamichi said. Suddenly, they all heard a cry of ecstacy. Everyone blushed. "I think I know where they are." Ayako said gleefully. She went over to a small closet and opened it. Sure enough, there were the two of them. Uozumi glared at them. "You two can't leave either without cleaning that mess." he said, pointing to the small puddle in the closet.

I hope to get reviews again. Tell me what you think of chapter 5. Chapter 6 s on the way. Btw, if you don't know, Hasegawa is number six of Shoyo. He vowed to prevent Mitsui from scoring more than five. He almost succeeded though..


	6. Apartments 6

Apartments 6

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclamer: I claim no ownership to the Slam Dunk characters. 

Author's Notes: I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to the people who reviewed my fic. You are all very kind and I hope to please you guys

Ayako came home from school with a frown. Something was troubling her and it was on her mind all day. She saw Fujima on the phone. He was red in the face and anyone could tell that he was mad. Ignoring this, she went straight to the his room and sat with the rest of the guys.

"Aya-chan. You look troubled. Something wrong with school?" Miyagi asked. He was concerned for his girfriend. "Yes. Something is very, very wrong. A few girls I know at school became my group mates on a special project. A thesis that is. They want to do the project here because they know that I'm living with all of you guys. Fujima dosen't like to have visitors in, especially women. How am I supposed to explain all this to him?" 

"You don't have to explain anything Ayako. You can invite your girly friends over if that's what they want. The only problem is that they'll surely be heartbroken." Fujima said as he entered the small kitchen. He was done with all the phone calls. "When are they coming over?" he asked as he plopped down on a seat. "Tomorrow night." Ayako answered. Truthfully, she sees her group mates as total idiots. They were not smart and flirts too much. 

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked, changing the subject. Her tenant sighed. "It was the electrician. I was making complaints against him but he dosen't listen to me. That's why I'm going to check his office tomorrow morning, after classes of course." Koshino nodded. "I know. Last night, I was working on another document and just after I saved it on my diskette, the electricity went out. It was a good thing I didn't have to redo everything." Sendoh smirked. "Documents you say? I thought you were busy downloading more of those Ai No Kusabi fanfics.." Hanamichi lazily played with his food. "I really don't care. All I know is that I'm too sleepy and it's all the kitsune's fault." Rukawa hmphed and continued eating his dinner. Mitsui brought out a bottle of champagne from the fridge. "I could imagine why Hanamichi's so sleepy. I bet you tried out that thing I showed you, didn't you Rukawa?" All the answer he got was a sly smile from Rukawa. Kogure blushed. Ayako groaned. "Maybe I should have been a male instead! It's so hard to talk with you guys sometimes. One moment, we're talking about electricity and at the next second, we're talking about your sex lives." Miyagi blushed. 

"Hi guys. I have something for all of you." They all turned around to see Hanagata with a shopping bag in one hand. He just came back from the science meeting. "Chocolates?" Ayako asked as she dug her hands in the bag. Hanagata nodded. "I stopped by a convinience store and thought you guys might want to pig out after dinner. So are you guys up to it?" Hanamichi shook his head. "Nah..Too tired. Maybe tomorrow..." Fujima nodded. "Let's save them for tomorrow. We're having guests over Toru. Some girls who are Ayako's group mates." One by one, they went to their respective rooms.

"So how'd it go with the electrician?" Hanagata asked as he laid his back on the wall. He was sitting on the floor with his lover between his legs and against his chest. "Not too well. I shouted at him on the phone...Too lazy...Idiot....I'm seeing him tomorrow....gonna bust his ass...." The latter shut his eyes. He tried to think of a way to solve their electricity problem when suddenly, Fujima stirred. He opened his eyes and found his lover staring at him with his lovely eyes. "You wanna join me to fight with the electrician tomorrow morning?" Hanagata shook his head. "I can't...I have classes..and a...meeting.." His voice was getting huskier as he felt Fujima's hands roaming his body. "How about you join me now? In our bed..?" Fujima asked. He got up from the floor and led his aroused partner to their nest.

Hanamichi felt their dresser move slightly. "Those two are at it again.." he murmured. He'd been looking forward to a good night's sleep since last night. He moved to the side and raised his blanket higher. The air conditioner was so cold. Suddenly, a pair of hands encricled him from behind. It was Rukwa. It felt nice. Rukawa didn't like to show affection in public. It was only when inside the apartment that his lover showed his true self. 

Kogure watched as Mitsui slept on the small couch. He fell asleep while waiting for him to finish using the internet. Kogure shut down te computer and went over to his baby. He tried to carry him to their bed when suddenly, Mitsui placed kisses on his neck. He tried to ignore them but the kisses turned passionate. He dropped Mitsui on the bed and they started kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Koshino screamed in surprise. He almost slipped down the tub. Seconds later, Sendoh entered the bathroom. "Is something wrong Kosh kosh?" he asked. Koshino turned bright red. He hid behind the shower curtain but his silhouette could still be seen. "I heard you scream. What happened?" Koshino gave his lover a stern look. "You just wanted to catch me naked in the bath." Sendoh smiled, "Why would I want to do that?" Moments later, Koshino was clad in a white robe. "Mitsui and Kogure are at it again. Maybe we should have the bathroom wall thickened." Sendoh wrapped his hands over him. "I have a better idea. Why don't we...." he whispered a few words to his koi before Koshino shouted, "hentai!!!"

The next morning, Ayako woke up to find Miyagi still fast asleep in the living room. She smiled and went to take her bath. When she was done, she spotted Miyagi making her bed. "Morning Ryo-chin." she said. Miyagi grinned and handed her a cup of coffee. "Morning to you too Aya-chan. Are you ready for school?" Ayako nodded. After a brief good-bye kiss, Ayako set off for school.

She secretly winced at the gibberish her groupmates were talking about. They were wearing micro mini skirts, probably thinking that they can charm her friends with their bodies. But then she smirked. They'll be getting a huge surprise later in the afternoon. Class went on and no one could figure out why Ayako was smiling.

That afternoon, Fujima was very pleased. He just came back from the electrician and surprisingly, he was a very agreeable man in person. He helped himself to the chocolates on the table. They were the ones Hanagata brought home last night. A smile found itself on his face. Mitsui grinned and pointed this out. "I bet you tried the trick I showed you last night." Fujima's smiled grew even wider. At that moment, Hanagata appeared. "Hi you two. The girls will be arriving any moment now." Kogure appeared and brought in a lot of books. "I'll be going to our room now. I need to do a lot of reading." Mitsui arched his eyebrow. "REading? After lastnight? You still have the energy to read?" Kogure blushed bright red.

Ayako stopped in her tracks. This is it. She opened the door to the apartment and led her two groupmates in. Koshino heard Ayako's voice and he left the room with Sendoh. Everyone except Hanamichi and Rukawa was present in the living room. They were talking about how the apartment was built. The conversation was going smoothly until one of the girls placed her hand on Miyagi's lap. Miyagi was taken off guard and he didn't know how to react. Ayako tried to restrain her anger as she quickly slapped the hand away. The other girl was openly flirting with everyone else. It was already nighttime but they were still talking. Fujima got tired of talking nonsense so he kissed Hanagata on the lips. The two girls were undeniably shocked. Mitsui grinned. He dd the same to Kogure. Even Koshino couldn't resist the chance and he certainly caught Sendoh off guard. 

Suddenly, the lights went out. The two girls screamed. Ayako held Miyagi's hand. Fujima curled his fists. The electrician had tricked him. The two girls shrieked and ran out of the apartment. "Is everyone still sane?" a voice asked just as the lights went back on. They all turned to the door and saw Hanamichi and Rukawa standing side by side with grins on their faces. They went over to join the gang in Fujima's living room. "Sorry, we couldn't resist." Rukawa said, still grinning.

The lights went out again. This time, no one was around to turn the switch off. Fujima tensed. He curled up against his much taller boyfriend. Something was not right. Ayako knew something was wrong. This has happened before. Kogure gripped Mitsui's hand. Memories came flooding back to him. A small beam of light appeared. "It's a good thing that I have a mini flashlight." Koshino remarked. He was surprised when Sendoh wrapped his hands around him protectively. "One thing's for sure, we'd best leave the apartment." Rukawa said. Hanamichi wanted to protest but he sensed the seriousness in Rukawa's voice. 

They hurried towards the door but it was stuck. "Oh no.." Ayako said. Miyagi held her tighter. Koshino knelt down and tried picking the lock. "No such luck guys. Guys..?" Koshino held Sendoh's hand and was puzzled why it was cold. "Sendoh, why are you cold?" Fujima led them all to Koshino and Sendoh's room. Koshino hurried to the bedroom and pulled out a couple of flashlights. "Here you go guys." Miyagi, Fujima, Rukawa,Kogure and he have one each. They settled themselves on their large bed. Hanagata had Fujima between his legs and Mitsui had Kogure between his. Ayako was beside Miyagi with her head on his shoulder. Rukawa had Hanamichi between his legs and Sendoh had his arm wrapped around Koshino.

"Could you guys tell me what's happening?" Hanamichi asked. Rukawa kissed his lover's neck softly. Fujima reached for Hanagata's hand and decided to tell them the situation. "Every year, this happens. The lights go out and something scary seems to appear. The woman who sold the house told us to leave as soon as nightfall comes. Unfrotunately, none of us remembered. So we're trapped here." Hanamichi stiffened when he felt cold air brush through his shoulder. Rukawa wrapped them both in a thick blanket. So did the others. Koshino snuggled closer to Sendoh and whimpered when he felt the same cold air by his face. He bowed down, trembling when it lingered there for a second. Ayako shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Miyagi held her protectively. Hanagata adjusted his glasses and then buried his head in Fujima's shoulders. Fujima was thankful for that. He needed to feel his lover there.

The night passed on with the scary air passing through them. By the time morning came, there was no trace of the air. On the other hand, none of them got any sleep. Hanagata cancelled his meeting for the day. No one went to school and everyone went to sleep. Ayako and Miyagi shared the bed and went off to sleep. Sendoh held his lover tightly as they slept. Fujima stripped himself down to boxers to sleep with his koi. Rukawa and Hanamichi were both naked in their room, asleep. Kogure smiled as he took off his glasses and gave Mitsui a brief kiss before snuggling in his lover's arms. They had nothing more to worry about. The cold air won't be returning. They have stayed together for one whole night and it was never to return again. 

Hope you liked this once. I still don't know what to put for chapter seven. Please review


	7. Apartments 7

Apartments

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD

Author's Notes: Hello to everyone out there! Gomen if I took such a long break. It's not really a break since I was cramming all sorts of formulas and facts in my head. Exams..tsk..tsk...Anyway, this is for all the people who reviewed my fic. I know I owe a lot to you and I do hope you'll keep reviweing my fic. By the way, I would love to receive email from you guys. And if anyone knows where to find Boys Be fanfics, please email me too. I love Makoto of Boys BE!!!!!!!! I'm not supposed to be using the computer and the internet, especially. I'm still in the middle of our exams but what could I do? A looooove Slam Dunk!

            It was a sunny day out. There was no school because it was summer time. Vacation started a week ago and everyone was really happy to take a break from all the teachers. Inside the apartment, Ayako was busy fixing baskets of food. Hanamichi jumped with glee. He loved to eat and Ayako cooks really well. He was dressed in his usual blue top and white shorts. Behind him, he saw Rukawa raise an eyebrow. The red head knew what that was for. They were all going to the beach and for some odd reason, his lover didn't want him to wear such short shorts. 

            Fujima hummed as he lazily sauntered out of the apartment. He could see Hanagata's lean form bending over to check the engine of his van. He grinned devilishly and a second later, a shout was heard. Hanagata was all red after what his lover did to him. And in public too. He looked around and was relieved to find no one staring at them. His brown jacket was slung over his shoulder. Fujima frowned slightly and tried to steal it but Hanagata knew Fujima very well. He held it up in the air with his right hand. His lover was not as tall as he. This made it easier to defend his Science Club property.

            Koshino shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He felt cold. Really cold. He opened his eyes and blinked twice. Where was Sendoh? This was weird since his lover usually woke up late and considering the things that they did last night, it was unusual for any human being to be awake before nine in the morning. He sat up quickly and scanned the room for any sign of Sendoh. There was only a heap of clothes lying on their bed. Seeing no one around, he stretched himself like a cat and almost purred. He jumped when he heard a soft chuckling from behind. "Sendoh!?" The spiky-haired lad grinned and embraced his lover tightly. "You look so seductive like that Kosh kosh. It reminds me of last night." he remarked with a twinkle in his eyes. Both men were getting a little hot but before they could engage in further foreplay, a knock on the door stopped them. "Oi! Get your butts down here in half an hour or else we'll be leaving without you!" Miyagi's voice said. Groaning, Koshino slid himself away from Sendoh's hot body. 

            Miyagi tsked and shook his head. Why was everyone so damn horny anyway? He just came from the other room trying to wake up Kogure and Mitsui only to find both of them in a rather suspicious position. Both men were half naked and Kogure was just on the verge of bursting. That was why Miyagi knocked on Sendoh and Koshino's room instead. He was sure that they were in the middle of something too. He smiled at himself and felt proud with his patience. He loved Aya-chan dearly and the lady wanted to wait until they were married before engaging into anything. Ayako is very conservative after all. Humming to himself, he entered the kitchen and helped his girl prepare the picnic baskets.

            It took a long time and everyone finished preparing an hour after their desired time. Miyagi blamed everything on Mitsui who appeared to have lost something while he was busy with his activity earlier. After a long time of searching, he finally found it by the shower stall. Soon, everyone was inside Hanagata's large van. The beach was an hour's ride away from the city. Hanagata decided to drive the vehicle with Fujima sitting in the front seat. At the back, Kogure was sleeping. His head was supported by Mitsui's shoulder. Both were asleep. Hanamichi was still sulking. He and Rukawa argued that morning. He crossed his arms over the outfit that started their fight. Rukawa was asleep, or at least that's what he appeared to be doing. The truth was, he was very much awake. His eyes were closed but his ears were alert. He didn't want to miss anything that might come out of his lover's mouth. Further back in the van, two guys were unconciously fondling each other. Koshino was trying to read his chemistry book as his left hand was clutching Sendoh's. Sendoh in the meantime was reading a yaoi manga whith one arm around his Kosh kosh's waist and one hand enjoying the feel of Koshino's lap. Miyagi was guarding the baskets of food with Ayako. They were both talking about some things..

            Hanagata parked his van and motioned everyone to get out. Fujima was excited. He loved swimming and he couldn't wait to throw his lover's ugly jacket into the sea. With that plan in mind, he was sure to get rid of the fabric forever. Hanagata innocently unloaded the beach stuffs out of the van. He had no idea what Fujima had in his mind. Hanamichi stormed out of the van with Rukawa behind him. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Koshino and Sendoh were hot and bothered again and couldn't help with unloading the picnic baskets. Miyagi sighed at them. After unloading everything out, they chose a spot isolated from the crowd. It was Ayako who found it. They spread their mats on the sand and laid down to enjoy the sand. Hanamichi sighed. Rukawa still wasn't talking to him. It was no use apologizing either. The red head didn't like to say sorry anyway.

            Hanamichi peeked out from his shower stall and saw Hanagata and Kogure done with changing. He stepped out, relieved to find Rukawa not there. As he stepped out, he laughed at their appearances. Meanwhile, Rukawa was sitting on his mat. He was wearing ordinary red shorts. He was still a bit angry. The truth was, he was worried, worried that someone might steal his lover away from him. He loved Hanamichi so much and he knew that there were many many people who would love to get their hands on his do'aho. What if he was not present and someone took advantage of his Hana-kun? There were some matters in which Hanamichi was naive about. Fujima searched eagerly for Hanagata's brown jacket. It had to be in his bag somewhere...Aha! Fujima jumped with glee. He found the ugly jakcet! Mitsui found himself grinning. He was still feeling the aftermath of   Kogure's love tingling in his body. But it was nothing to compared to what he saw next. Rukawa and Fujima seemed to have felt the same thing.

            It was surprising. It was shocking but most of all, it was sexy. The three men were as still as statues. Their mouths were shaped in O's. Why? Maybe it was because walking right up to them were three good-looking guys who were wearing what seemed like the tiniest swimming trunks man has ever created. Fujima couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hanagata was usually conservative. I guess it shows that his lover had a wild streak within him. He dropped the jacket on the sand, his eyes still fixed on his lover. Kogure grinned shyly at Mitsui who returned it with a coy smile. They were starting to resume what they were doing that morning. Hanamichi didn't grin. He really wanted to after seeing Rukawa's expression but he forced his muscles to restrain themselves. He went over to the picnic baskets and bent down to pick one up. Rukawa followed his lover hungrily. He didn't like to see his lover wearing something like than in public. Oh heck! He loved the swimming trunks. He bit his lip to keep from groaning. After all, they were not speaking to each other. 

            Ayako and Miyagi were jet skiing in the sea. Both of them appeared to be enjoying themselves very much. Miyagi loved the smell of his girlfriend's hair. The wind was just right. They decided to leave the others and circle the other half of the beach. Meanwhile, somewhere, in an isolated shower stall, two men couldn't keep their hands from each other. It wasn't hard to identify them at all. 

            Hanamichi growled. It has been over an hour now yet Rukawa made no move. He was getting pretty impatient. He sighed and took a dip in the water. He swam towards the the level where the water was just below his neck. He swam around a bit and took a peek at Rukawa. He was nowhere to be found. "Damn that kitsune!" Hanamichi muttered angrily. Rukawa was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he found his skimpy trunks being pulled down. Before he could complain, he felt familiar hands rubbing his member. He tried to speak but it was replaced by a groan instead. He knew whose hands were pleasuring him right now. A second later, a body surfaced. "Rukawa!" Hanamichi said. The raven-haired boy didn't say a word but kissed him softly around the neck. The red head knew that his lover was sorry for arguing with him that morning and he smiled softly. 

            Fujima basked himself under the sun. He rubbed his hips and amost screeched. What was that? He sat up and noticed his skin was turning really red. He slapped himself in the forehead and earned himself a howl of pain. In his shock of Hanagata's suit, he forgot to rub sunscreen on him and now, he was suffering. His lover noticed this and chuckled softly. He poured a healthy amount of lotion in his hands and started rubbing on Fujima's body. The latter closed his eyes in delight. He loved it when Hanagata did that. His hands were large and very comforting. He started to feel aroused. He had an idea but Hanagata dismissed it. "No way Kenji. You are suffering from sun burn and you can't engage in any rough activities." There was no need to say anything except that karma has finally gotten to Fujima. After trying to ruin his lover's favorite jacket, he was getting punished.

            Meanwhile, Ayako and Miyagi were enjoying each other's company in a small ice cream parlor on the other side of the beach. They were chatting about school when Ayako changed the topic. "I wonder what would happen to us after graduation?" she asked. Miyagi smiled and thought, "Hopefully, to get married with each other." She tasted a bit of her chocolate sundae and brought out a brochure from her small bag. "Take a look at this Ryo-chin! Singapore is looking for top designers and fresh graduates! Do you think I stand a chance? After all, I think I can qualify. I'll be able to earn lots of money if they welcome me there." Miyagi stared at the brochure. This was what Aya-chan was gonna do after graduation? Leave for Singapore? His choked on his sundae. "Don't you think Singapore is a bit overwhelming? Maybe you should stay here for awhile. Japan needs interior designers too. You could start with ou- my home." Miyagi suggested, almost saying 'our home.'  Ayako shook her head. Her eyes were shining. "I have a few relatives living there. They said they can take me in anytime and f I should make it to Singapore, I'll be able to depend on them." Miyagi didn't say anything much after that. He lost all the will to talk. 

            Kogure couldn't believe himself. How could he be like this? "I guess I'm just too in love," he thought to himself. He and Mitsui were lying on their stomachs, making math assignments. He could see his lover having a bit of trouble with one problem. He was biting the edge of his pencil and tapping his fingers on the sand. Kogure blushed as memories of last night came flashing back to him. He was happy, contented. Only Mitsui made him feel like this. No one else could do the same to him. He felt really lucky to have found his soulmate so soon. Mitsui would do anything for him and he, everything for Mitsui. They were always in tune with each other and words were unnecessary. Mitsui seemed to have noticed a pair of eyes staring at him and looked at his side. "Daijobou Min-kun?" Kogure blushed again as his lover kissed his nose. Yup, he was lucky.

            Koshino came out of the stall looking decent. He did his best to make sure that no one would notice anything weird about him. He looked around to see if anyone was around. Everything looks clear. He was about to get out when a hand slapped his butt. "Yeow!" he cried. His bum was still sore after all. "Sendoh!!!" he cried out. His lover was grinning wider than usual. Wrapping his long arms around him, Sendoh whispered some words in his ear. Koshino felt flustered and pried his lover's wandering hands away. "Not now Akira. We were just finished and frankly speaking, it's a little hard to walk right now." Sendoh shrugged and then carried Koshino in his arms. "Wh-What!? Akira! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Sendoh grinned innocently. "But Kosh kosh, I thought you couldn't walk?"

            The sun was getting too bright right now. Fujima decided that it was time to go home. He was annoyed with himself. How foolish of him to neglect his fair-skin. Now he was red all over and his skin hurt. The worse part of it was that he couldn't be with Hanagata. His lover didn't want to add more pain to his irritated skin. This was giving him an enormous headache. Hanamichi and Rukawa were back in each other's arms. Koshino and Sendoh were fast asleep. So was Kogure and Mitsui. No one noticed Miyagi's silent nature. He just sat in the van next to his girlfriend. Ayako slept contentedly, not knowing the pain she caused her boyfriend. The ride home was quiet. There was tension in the air but no one noticed. 

Hello you guys! As I've said before, I'm not supposed to be typing at all. Someone suggested another creepy fic. I had to do the beach thing first but I will add another creepy one. I know the person who suggested it was one of my reviewers. I think that it's a great idea. I'm listening to Chrono Cross soundtrack right now. Not that you care. Anyway, this will be continued perhaps sometime in March twenty or whatever. Sorry for the inconvinience and any suggestion would be appreciated. Email me you guys! email me! I want email i want email! I want email! Miyagi's a bit angry I guess. Who wouldn't be???


End file.
